marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cerberus Squad Compound
The Cerberus Squad Compound was the military base in Kandahar used by Cerberus Squad as their command base. History Operation Cerberus are formed in their base]] In the wake of start of Operation Cerberus and foundation of Cerberus Squad, William Rawlins established compound in Kandahar, Afghanistan as a command point and the squad quarters. Rawlins and Ray Schoonover explained that they were all now a part of the newly formed Operation Cerberus, tasked with the capture, interrogation and assassination of high-profile targets and assigned Frank Castle and Billy Russo as a unit leaders. After the end of briefing, soldiers relaxed in compound, playing or checking their weapons. While Russo reading and Castle playing the guitar, they were introduced to Gunner Henderson who would be joining his squad. They discussed their teams while Russo noted how Rawlins had failed to give them a name leading to him getting the nickname of Agent Orange. As Castle expressed his distrust for Rawlins, Russo quoted a poem telling Castle their mission was the do or die. When Castle noted that he knew it, Russo teased him about having read the poem all by himself, leading to Castle jokingly hitting Russo in the face with a football while also apologizing.The Punisher: 1.03: Kandahar With help of Morty Bennett, Rawlins used soldiers' corpses at the compound to safely transport heroin to the United States of America in order to fund Cerberus missions. Following one mission, they were spotted by Henderson who went down to the mortuary to pay his respects to deceased soldier and return knife.The Punisher: 1.05: Gunner asking for a mission briefing]] At Castle's birthday, his family sent to the compound several birthday cards. Castle then discovered that his wife had bought him tickets to go and see a concert when he returned home, which Castle proudly showed off to Russo. As Castle and Russo discussed how long until they could return home, Castle teased Russo over knowing that he planned on meeting with several women when he got home. sets up a plan for the Cerberus Squad]] They were interrupted as Schoonover entered the compound to order them to come for a mission briefing. Once there they were informed by Schoonover and Rawlins that they had a new target who was believed to have been tracked down and now hiding out in a Taliban Fort within Kandahar. They were then ordered to eliminate the target, although Castle warned against it, believing this was a trap for Cerberus Squad, to which Russo agreed. Rawlins however ignored Castle's objections and insisted that they continue with the mission objective regardless. attacks William Rawlins]] Castle's concerns were confirmed and mission turned to be an ambush by terrorists. With heavy casualties, squad was evacuated out of the area and taken back to the compound for emergency medical treatment. Rawlins, looking at all of the wounded and severely damaged soldiers, calmly asking if they had successfully killed the target as he wanted. Mortified that Rawlins was more concerned for operation's mission, Castle assaulted Rawlins. He was then dragged off of Rawlins by Russo and Henderson while Rawlins fell to the floor in agony. Russo then pulled Castle aside and declared that he was not protecting Rawlins from Castle but protecting Castle from himself. As they both argued, Castle furiously threw chairs across the room, and Russo informed him that he was quitting military and that Castle should consider joining him. Soon after the end of Operation Cerberus, compound was abandoned. References Category:The Punisher Locations Category:Locations Category:United States Armed Forces Facilities